ricipie for love
by Xanaphia
Summary: After the Frezza sagga. Trunks already warned Goku, but he lets it slid for two weeks for Bulma's party.


Okay. For one I do not own the characters. I hired them form off the show. They are not my own. Why? I just don't know.  
  
Anyway this fan fic starts out at Bulma's picnic. Even though in Dbz Goku said he doesn't drink beer doesn't mean he won't drink beer.  
  
A recipe for love. Written By Xanaphia Xanaphia@hotmail.com Please send a report on how you liked or hated my work Rating pg  
  
Bulma was watching her guest as they ate. Gohan and Piccolo where training and eating sort off. Yamcha, was talking with Launch who could now control herself, she by the way was now married to Tain. Chosu was playing monkey in the middle with par and Olong. Olong be in the middle trying to get back his little black book., and Goku was flipping burgers, while drinking all the beer and all the root beer. Then Bulma's eyes meet someone eyes that she did not intend of having. Vageta was sitting there eating quietly all be himself. He didn't seem happy, and that was her job. To make shure everyone was happy. She went over by him. He continued eating. When she sat down he had finished and looked at her. "What do you want?" He asked coldly "Why are you all alone?" "Kakoroto is, go bother him." As soon as he said that ChiChi and the Ox King started talking about something with him. Vageta grew mad. Now Bulma wouldn't leave him alone. "I think he's fine now. Tell me what's on your mind?" "If I told you would you leave me alone?" "Only if I'm satisfied." "Well...I'm not feeling well." "You're just saying that to leave!" "No..I feel guilty. Look at him." Vageta pointed at Goku. "What are you saying?" "I wanted vengence for my people.Look who got it. I wanted to beat him.. Look who won. I wanted to be a supper sayion first.. Look who beat me to it," "That's not being guilty that's..You know, You're a great fighter. You just wanted to do so much. You where working yourself to hard." "Why are you crying?" "I rember the battle on Namak. How we lost Krilling, and you for a second. If it wern't for you Goku wouldn't be doing so well, and Krillin and Gohan would be dead by now. Also Goku would look like Ginu. And-and-and." Bulma begain to cry silantly to herself. Vageta not knowing what to do put his arm around her. "Don't cry, that's all over. Besides none of that happened anyway. You're save. We all are."  
  
"You know you're right, but I still have those nightmares of him. He huants me every time I sleep." "Not only dose Kakoroto beat me out of my pride, Frezza has to take over one of my favored jobs. Haunting people in there sleeps." Bulma starts to giggle "You where trying to be funny." Vageta sands up. "By the way, food was good." "You want some?" "I don't know how to took." "You don't ?! How do you live?!" "I normally don't eat. I was never use to eating anyway." "How about I teach you how to cook. At your place." "Why not. The thing is you're always working." "Yeah, and you're always trying to find a way out. I get out at ten at night. It's the earlyest on a Friday. I don't work on Sundays, but I'm leaving with my dad for a vacation." "In other word you're on a date with Yamcha on Sunday." "What! How did you know?"  
  
"Well he is staring right at you mouthing call me, and using his hand as a cell phone. I can read his mind, and I don't want to interfer with your affairs, so I won't tell you. Besides, I'm not welling to look in that sick mind of his." "Women love it, you should look." "Funny I lost two things and gains a long big thing on the other side." "Vageta I didn't need to now about your di-" "Not that women, my tail." His tail went around his wast. "Oh, sorry. Well well I see you Friday?" "Fine, if it make you leave me alone!" "Yeah sounds great to me!" Though out the hole thing Goku watched and say Vageta hold Bulma, and he also herd everything as well. He gave an evil grin. Trunks told him about those two. He just never said anything about him finding out. If he did then, all the more power to him. But he know anyway. Vageta gose home, and lies down. He arose and left his maid clean everything. "Hey Vageta, what are you doing here?" "Just relised my maid my clean something I don't want her to clean. Your house was on the way." "Go ahead use the phone." Vageta picked up the phone to hear Bulma's voice and Yamcha's. "Hey, Yamcha what are you doing?! You haven't been listing!" "Sorry bab, rost in the oven. Listen Bulma, about that date I have a concert that day and I-" "Yamcha, please come back in here. I'm lonely and bored." "Pluse I got to go no bye!" "What hey!" After words Bulma screamed from the top of the stairs. Vageta stood there. "Why are you screaming?" "Vageta?!" Bulma saw the phone in her hand. "What can't I just call my maid, Kami!? "You don't have to swear about it! Did you hear anything?" "About what?" "On the phone!" "No, I just picked it up. Why?" Vageta lied. "Good cause now-" "Hey you mind, my maid can't hear me with you shouting!" "Sorry." "Alright, I have to go now. See you all later. Kakoroto, don't forget, Our spar is Sunday. Where you going to say something?" "Ummm, never mind." She said. I can't stop thinking about her. Good thing I went over there, I could at least remind her. Poor girl. How could Yamcha do that to a women like- What am I thinking?! Why do I feel sorry for her?! This is to strange! What the H.F.E.L. a, I thinking?! Wait. Why did I hold her when she was crying? Not because I didn't know what to do, it was- could it be that I- it can't be that is impossible!" A few days went by, and all Vageta thought of was Bulma. Tomorro would be the day that she came, it was late at night now. Vageta, decided he would try Kakoroto, he was married after all. While dailing he turned on the T.V. "Hello? Vageta what up?" "This my sound strange, but I was was this thing on t.v. and this guy doesn't know what to get this women, I don't understand, and I want to stop watching but, I want to see him miss up." "Okay one the guy has to turn off the T.V. and buy her flowers and set up a nice place to eat with him. Such as, she's going over there to eat with him, set up candles and cloth the table, and make it look nice. I hope youand Bulma have a good time, good night." Goku hang up. "Was I that much of a give away?!" They day had come. The maid made shure the hose was clean, and Vageta went out to get some flowers, and candles." He came back home and set everything up, and got into better cloths. No not a tux, just something more him. The black no sleave shirt, and the some baggy blue paints. I hope she doesn't mind the small apartment. He thought Ten "Hey, I'm here." "Have any trubble finding the place?" "No, but I may get a call or to from someone, while I'm here." "That's okay. Come int." "Wow, do you always keep your apartment this clean?" "No, not really." "Haha! At least your honest. Do you want to try the spagetie?" "Shure why not." "It's the easies things to make." "Over here is the kitchen." "Okay, see you boice the water and put some oil in here, then you just put the noodles in and let it boil. I'll work on a pizza." Bulma put on an apren that said kiss the cook on it "Bulma, tell me did you barrow that form Kakroto?" Vageta thought he cought on to Goku's little game. "No, I let him barrow it at the party. All that grease on the burgers." "Is it done yet?" "Nope just a little longer." Bulma made Vageta a pizza, salad, spagetei, and had garlic bread with her. "All done." "Are we going to eat now?" "Haha! That is so like Goku. Shure." "Good, because smelling it makes me hungry." I thought acting like Kakoroto would be easy. Why didn't I get myslef drunk first?! "Vageta, candles! Yamcha wouldn't even do that!" She looked down by her napkin, she was about to put it on her lap when she saw some roses by it. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Vageta stood up and put his arms around her. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see a lovely women cry." "Yamcha-never-gave me- a rose." "Listen, it's okay. Because I am here, and I love you." He kissed Her on the cheek and waited for a moment. Nothing happened, and when he let go and was about to sit down. She stood. "You do?" "I have to say, you where one to stair at on Namak, but I guess I was blinded by my work, and now your even more stuning." Cell phone rings. "Bulma, I'm sorry! I'll sleep with you right now if you want!" "Bluma, tell me, no don't, I lied I picked up the phone, give him a what he gave you." "Yamcha." "Good, I though you wouldn't speak to me again!" "The thing is, I-" Vageta began to kiss her neck. "Listen you idoit! How dare you interrupt us!" "Vageta!" "Right and if I ever catch you ever bothering my women again you want live another second!" Vageta tuns off the phone. Bulma, turns around. Vageta and Bulma have the rest off the night in bed. 


End file.
